


The Flustered Type (OHSHC x Male Reader)

by LilacGalacticFox



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Ouran High School Host Club Shenanigans, They're All Gay, bisexual reader, male reader - Freeform, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacGalacticFox/pseuds/LilacGalacticFox
Summary: Y/N L/N, heir to nothing.He didn't have much of anything, he worked his socks off to get enough money to keep his appearance up and to pay for the necessities. He was born in Japan, but had to move to H/C for totally unrelated reasons to why he was no longer 'rich'.Some things happened and he moved back to H/C, being called in for a favour by his old family friend Yuzuru Suoh.(I do not own Ouran High School Host Club)
Relationships: Fujioka Haruhi/Reader, Haninozuka Mitsukuni/Reader, Hitachiin Hikaru/Reader, Hitachiin Kaoru/Reader, Morinozuka Takashi/Reader, Ootori Kyouya/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/Reader, The Ouran High School Host Club/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Introduction to Y/N L/N

**Name:** Y/N L/N

 **Nicknames:** N/N, The Flustered Type

 **Age:** 16 years old

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Gender (pronouns):** Male (he/him)

 **Hair colour:** H/C

 **Eye colour:** E/C

 **Extra:** Scar across the bridge of his nose, freckles scattered across his cheeks and shoulders, piercing in his right ear lobe

 **Backstory:** Y/N was the heir of **[redacted]** , their parents were always busy and distracted, barely giving him a glance. However, when they did, they would always **[redacted]**. After **[redacted]** Y/N had enough and ran away, running to H/C and living on their own, leaving behind everyone and everything he knew. A few years later he get a call from their family's old friend Yuzuru Suoh, calling them back to Japan.

H/C = Home Country

[If you want more information, ask questions. But, no spoilers for the story and backstory ;)]


	2. First Day... Kind Of

_'I'm gonna be late,_ _I'm gonna be late,_ _I'm gonna be late!'_

It was your first day at Ouran High School and you were late. Mr Suoh had told you to be _early. G_ od, what a way to start the year...

You rush into the school, not even giving the building a second chance, as you had already seen the school before, not even noticing the looks from the other students as you rush through the corridors towards the Headmaster's office.

As you were rushing, you hadn't spotted that the office was so close, so you only noticed the sign as you were right before it. You skid across the shiny hallway, sliding past the door. You quickly swing the door open, resting your hands on your knees as you pant, trying to get your breath back.

The headmaster jumps at the sudden opening of the door. As he spots you he chuckles under his breath and asks, "Did you run, by any chance?"

You blush in embarrassment, before chuckling awkwardly. "Sorry for bursting in, Sir," you sigh, rubbing the back of your neck as you start walking inside, after closing the door.

"Don't worry about it, Y/N, I'm just glad you're here," he responds, smiling gently at you as you sit in the chair before him, readjusting your blue uniform. "Even if you _are_ late."

"Aha, yeah... Sorry about that."

"I should be used to that by now, shouldn't I?"

"I'm sorry," he whines, deflating.

The man chuckles and says, "Now now, don't apologise, what've I said before? Silly boy."

You blush and chuckle, trying not to apologise for apologising. The man smiles and stands up, moving around the table and holding his hand out for you. You gently take it as he helps you up, before wrapping an arm around the back of your shoulders as you walk out of the office. 

"Now, as I've known you for so long, I knew you'd be late, so I gave you the wrong time," the older explains, making you sweatdrop. You continue to walk through the halls, trying to ignore the many looks you were getting, trying to hide your growing blush, from all of the attention. "I have to attend a few things for what I called you for, so I you're going to be staying in here while I'm gone."

You look at him questioningly, until you realise that you had stopped. You turn your head to your right to see large double doors with the sign 'Music Room #3'. Before you could ask him what was in there, the doors were being opened and you were pushed inside, causing you to yelp and stumble into the room.

You hear the doors shut behind you, and you think to yourself, ' _What a sneaky little-'._ You huff and dust off your trousers slightly, before straightening up to see what the room looked like. Instead of seeing an empty room, you spot a group of seven figures standing ahead of you.

Before you could get a good look at them, a bright light appears out of nowhere behind them, blinding you. A breeze magically hits you, flower petals frying towards you, causing you to scrunch your face up as they hit you. Once the light died down, you blink a few times, before finally being able to see the seven mysterious figures.

The first that catches your eye are the two who look almost identical, presumably twins. They both had strawberry blonde hair, each having their hair separated at the front to help people try and decipher between them. They were watching you curiously, but you could tell that they had mischievous hint behind their brown eyes.

The next two were seemingly exact opposites. One was small and seemed to have a Lolita style, their hair bright blonde, their arms behind their back, and from the angle they were standing you could see a small pink bunny plushie that they were holding. The other was tall and had a 'Strong-Silent' aura around him, his black hair slightly messy as he looks at you around his shoulder, his back turned to you.

Then there was the one in the middle, sat in an almost throne style seat. They had short brown hair, slightly scruffy as if it had been cut at home. They had a gentle smile on their face, their dark brown eyes showing kindness, but also curiosity.

Then that's when you saw them. Your heart stopped at the sight of the blonde and ravenet, your eyes widening slightly. Their eyes, along with the others, looked at your in wonder, which meant to your relief that they probably didn't recognise you. The blonde had the aura of someone who was a leader, while the other had a calm and composed aura. 

You gulp as you stare at all of the hot people in front of you, starting to brightly blush from all of the stares. The blonde who had been leaning on the throne chair clears his throat before walking towards you, making you involuntarily take a step back. The blonde stops at the sight of this, before smiling gently at you.

"Well hello there, who might you be?"

_'He really doesn't recognise me...'_


End file.
